fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Wes-A291
This page is subject to change Wes-A291 is a long time serving Spartan III of Fireteam X-Ray. Though his team was completley wiped out, Rook is the only surviving spartan of his team. He was know to others as X-Ray 1 or simply, "Rook". Personality Though his real name was Wes, he was often called "Rook" by fellow Spartans. Wes's actions always spoke louder than his words. He often violated commands and broke protocol. He also let his anger get in the way in some difficult situations. Wes is usually a team player and focused on his teams saftey more than the mission. Biography Childhood Wes was born on Reach to a family of farmers. His family, was a low income working class. When he was 7, a fire destroyed his home killing his parents. Wes was later taken by ONI and transported to Onyx where he trained with other Alpha company recruits. Traning During training, Wes was always quiet. He was later confronted by Sarah-A293 and Mark-A216. They later became close friends with each other. He was also close friends with Tierra-A212, a Spartan III. They never saw each other after they were deployed. Wes showed great progress during his traning. He would often help others who were having trouble. Rook was the listed as one of 3 candidates for a special operations team known as Fireteam X-Ray. Later Life After the war Shortly after Reach, Wes was re-deployed to Earth, where he fought against the covenant during the Battle for Earth. After the war, Wes helped fight small conflicts against the rebels. Later, he was asked to join the Spartan-IV program. He accepted and was stationed on a unkniwn planet before being capture by rebels. After being captured by rebels, Rook was offered freedom for exchange of information. Wes however, joined the rebel cause and fought against the UNSC. He lead small raids on UNSC bases and captured many weapons and vehicles. One raid in particular, he and his rebels managed to steal a frigate. They used it to land on Orion III and eventually took over its capital. Wes's location at this time hasn't been verified. He is believed to still be on Orion III. Battles/Operations Reach During the covenant invasion of Reach, Wes was deployed along with his team and new recruit, Nick-B276 to defend remote UNSC facilities scattered around Reach. He was also deployed to eliminate an High value target who was a covenant zealot named Norska' Futamee. The assasination failed causing Nick to be killed by Norska. The remaining two then met up with Sarah and begun Operation:DARKHORSE. Operation:DARKHORSE Shortly after the failed assasination attempt, Wes and his team were debriefed by an unknown ONI commander about the UNSC:DARKHORSE, a crashed frigate. The orders were to find survivors and retrieve the package, an A.I. But it didn't go as planned. As the pelican arrived, they were fired upon by covenant having cleared multiple decks, they encountered 2 hunters. Risking his own life, Mark fought off the hunters while Wes and Sarah went to retrieve the package. Unfortunately, Mark met his fate when an elite zealot pierced his lungs with an energy sword. Having retreived the package, they were to rendezvous at the ships main hangar for pickup. Before arriving, Sarah was cut down by a Jiralhanae Cheiftan. Mortaly wounded, she and Wes boarded the pelican. She later died. Rook mourned the death of his fallen teammates. Shortly after the operation, the team was disbanded. Category:The rook13 Category:Spartan-IIIs Category:Black Delta Category:UNSC Navy Category:Fireteam X-Ray